


tell me you still love me

by ahale



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Sad Ending, Unrequited, girlxgirl, sad emily prentiss, sad jennifer jareau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahale/pseuds/ahale
Summary: "I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you."or, Emily watches JJ slowly fall out of love with her.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	tell me you still love me

Emily never really believed in the saying "love make sis blind" until she realized that's exactly what's happened to her.

The red flags were there, and she curses herself for not noticing them right away. It all started off so slowly. JJ started snapping at her more, becoming irritated with her easily. The first time it happened, Emily just assumed she has a bad day. But when she was leaving work that night, she pretended not to notice the way JJ was laughing in the conference room with Derek and Spencer. She also ignored the stab in her heart.

JJ became distant from Emily. She wouldn't talk to her like she used to. Instead, it was usually arguments. She ignored Emily's

messages of random conversation. She even turned her head when Emily tried to kiss her. Her eyes were cold to Emily, yet lighting up when she talked to another one of their teammates. She started blowing off their plans, telling Emily she had a lot of work to do as if they don't work at the same place. Emily ignored it, thinking maybe she's too clingy; JJ must need some space.

What really got her, was how JJ dodged her "I love yous." She would give Emily a small smile. Sometimes, she would mumble a soft "yeah". Other times, she would pretend to have not heard her while Emily pretended her heart didn't break even more.

It wasn't until Emily was the last one at the BAU. JJ had hardly talked to her all day. And then she realized; The love of her life was falling out of love with her. She went weeks denying it. JJ was her best friend, her love, her everything. So, she pretended everything was fine.

The day she couldn't deny it anymore came sooner, and harder, than she expected. She had just gotten into their shared apartment from going to help Garcia with sometimes.

The apartment seemed empty at first. Before Emily could get the chance to call JJ's name, she heart a muffled grunt coming from their bed room. Hand on her gun, she slowly walked over to the door.

However, her hand dropped once she heard a moan that she knows came from JJ. Her heart dropped, and she took a deep breath. She's praying this isn't what it looks like as she slowly pushes the door open.

And there JJ was, lying underneath Will.

Tears weld up in her eyes as JJ jumped away from him. "Em, it's not-"

"Just..." Emily said, almost exhausted. "Don't, JJ." With that, she slowly walked out the room. JJ followed, letting the door slam shut behind them.

Emily wasn't sure where she was going, and before she could figure out what to do next, she felt JJ grab her arm. "Emily, please. Just let me explain."

She pulled her arm back as if she was burned, and a look of hurt flashed across JJ's face. "Tell me you still love me."

JJ looked taken back, even though she knows Emily must know the answer. "What?"

"Tell me you still love me." Emily sobbed.

JJ looked down at her feet before speaking up. "I can't." She whispered.

Emily scoffed, turning to walk away again. "Emily, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just wasn't happy in our relationship anym-"

"So you cheat on me?" Emily shouted. "Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you at least break up with me?"

JJ was crying now too and it took Emily all her will power to not comfort the blonde. "What does he have that I don't? Am I good enough? Was I ever good enough, JJ?"

"It's not you." JJ whispered.

"Do you wanna know what one of the worst things besides catching your girlfriend cheating?" Emily ignored what JJ previously said, not giving her a chance to speak up again. "Watching the love of your life lose interest. I tried so hard for us, JJ! I tried so hard to keep us together as you drifted away. I tried so hard to be someone you love."

"Tell me you don't love me." Emily said, changing up her last question.

"Em, please." JJ had tears matching Emily's, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Tell me, JJ. Be honest, tell me you don't love me. I need to hear it from you." Emily said.

JJ was silent for a second, eyes glued to the ground. "I don't love you anymore." JJ whispered, but loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily's heart finally shattered.

All JJ could hear was the door opening and closing before she slid down the wall behind her. She pulled her knees into her chest, letting silent sobs rack her body.

The next thing Emily knew, she was standing outside of their apartment building. She collapsed in the stairs, sobs racking her body as well. She ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled up her knees, resting on them. Before she could even register, a high- pitched scream left her mouth as she sobbed.

Emily doesn't think her heart can be fixed, not this time.


End file.
